Okay
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike and Harvey attend a conference and Harvey finds that someone is much more interested in Mike than they should be. Jealous!Harvey, Light Slash, Fluff and a little bit of Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, in honor of the new season premiere tonight I'm posting this up! I hope you guys like it! (: I'M SO EXCITED AND I AM NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED FOR THIS SEASON TO BEGIN. ASDFGHJKL.

* * *

**Title ::** Okay.  
**Disclaimer ::** Our Lawyer Boyfriends do not belong to me.  
**Summary ::** Mike and Harvey attend a conference, Harvey finds that someone is much more interested in Mike than they should be. Jealous!Harvey, Light Slash, Fluff and a little bit of Angst.

When Jessica had informed Harvey that the firm's top partners were invited to attend an annual convention in Orlando, Harvey agreed to go only if he was allowed to ask for Mike to join him.

Jessica gave him permission after a moment's thought, figuring that a happy-Harvey-with-Mike was much better than a moping-irritated-and-sarcastic-Harvey-without-Mike at this event. Mike would certainly also be a help in keeping Harvey in check and making sure he didn't piss off any more of their rival firms - more than he has in the past at least. Harvey figured that the weekend would be better spent with someone he actually wanted to spend it with and not just a bunch of other annoying, uninteresting, empty suits.

They were seated in the first class cabin of the plane, Mike at the window and Harvey beside him. Jessica was a row ahead of them, on the other side of the aisle - and, unfortunately, Louis was in the row behind them. Harvey couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on Mike's face that the younger man tried to hide when he learned they'd be in first class. Mike said he had been in first class only one other time, with his grandfather as a child, and Harvey just took his hand and lead him down the gateway.

It was less than halfway through the flight down to Orlando that Harvey had learned that Mike had never even been to Disneyland, let alone Florida at all. Harvey stared at him with one of _those_ looks and Mike just shrugged, looking away and mumbling about how his parents were planning on taking the trip for Mike's 12th birthday, but that day had never come with them.

Harvey took his hand, kissed his cheek, and comfortingly changed the topic of the conversation after that.

-x-

They arrived at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel by mid-day, leaving more than enough time for everyone to settle into their rooms and relax for a while until the business event.

Harvey and Jessica were at the check in desk in the lobby and each were asked if they would want an upgrade by the young girls behind the counter, Lauren and Michelle.

The question caused Harvey to look over at Mike, who was doing his best to look interested - yet, obviously miserable - with whatever Louis was trying to talk about. Mike and Louis were out of earshot from them and Jessica smiled when she realized Harvey was making the decision based on Mike. "Take the upgrade. Give the kid a little fun." Jessica said as she put her card back into her purse and took the room keys from the clerk that checked her in.

Harvey glanced at Jessica, then at Mike once more, before turning back to the girl behind the counter. "Is the Presidential Suite available?"

"Your bags will be up to you shortly." Lauren said with a smile after swiping Harvey's card and handing him two room keys.

-x-

When the elevator doors opened and Louis and Jessica stepped out on the Luxury Suites floor, Louis immediately heading down the hall to his own room, Harvey put a hand out in front of Mike to stop him from following. Mike gave him a confused look and Jessica smiled at them before walking in the opposite direction of Louis. The doors closed again.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Harvey pulled Mike closer to him, placing a kiss to his mouth. A rather confused Mike kissed back regardless and Harvey pushed the top button on the side while Mike was distracted.

The doors opened again a few seconds later and Mike didn't know how to react.

"You..."

"I did." Harvey took Mike's hand and led him down the small hallway to the double doors of the top suite. Harvey fumbled with the room key before opening the doors and urging a very adorable, very speechless, Mike to step inside.

Harvey enjoyed watching Mike curiously explore the impeccable suite for a solid ten minutes before he met Harvey on the couch.

"I can't believe you did this." Mike said, falling beside Harvey.

Harvey just responded pulling him in by his tie and placing a kiss to his lips.

-x-

The event seemed longer than endless and Harvey really just wanted to either go up to their room and sleep, or get on a plane and go home and sleep. He had a glass of champagne in his hand, barely listening to the mind-numbing conversation and laughter that was currently around where he was standing.

Mike walked towards him with a smile, managing to brighten Harvey's line of vision and cause him to smile back. Harvey couldn't help but stare, Mike was dressed impeccably and Harvey's only thought - other than how amazing Mike looked in that suit - was how amazing he would look with it all taken _off_.

"Hey." Mike said softly, taking a glass of champagne off the tray that was being carried past them.

"Can we leave yet?" Harvey asked childishly.

Mike chuckled softly. "Jessica said I have to make sure you're here until at least nine or nine-thirty." Mike took a small sip from his glass. Harvey just groaned in response, which made Mike laugh again.

Harvey and Mike stayed lounging by the bar, more engaged in conversation between themselves than with partners of the other firms. Jessica would've been reminding Harvey that he's supposed to be social and friendly but, she'd much rather have him in a good mood.

After another half hour Mike and Harvey had migrated to a small, round high table on the side of the ballroom, beside the large windows. They were seated closely to one another, side by side with their backs to the windows and facing the event so it seemed like they weren't completely isolating themselves. Mike was leaning forward with his elbows on the table and Harvey was seated beside him, leaning over just enough to be in Mike's personal space but not to be insanely obvious about it. Mike was laughing and Harvey was explaining another prank he had pulled on Louis back when they were associates.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice, to Harvey, popped up in front of them. "Harvey Specter. Surprised to see you showed up."

Harvey's focus slowly shifted from Mike to the person now standing in front of them. Mike glanced over at the man too. He was a bit older than Mike, but not by much. He had dark hair, green eyes, and was dressed in a dark colored suit with a beer in his hand.

"Aaron." Harvey greeted, feigning a smile at seeing the young man.

Harvey noticed Aaron look at Mike for a few moments longer than he should have.

"Jessica still dragging you to these things?"

"Daddy still letting you tag along?" Harvey retorted with a sarcastic smirk.

Aaron chuckled lightly. "I'm a Junior Partner now, Harvey." Aaron's eyes met Harvey's in a challenge.

"Oh? Well, isn't that nice? Daddy lets you play with the big kids." Harvey sipped his drink as he glanced around the room.

Aaron's focus shifted from Harvey to Mike, sticking his hand out towards him. "Aaron Lesser."

As Mike shook his hand and introduced himself, Harvey leaned a little more into Mike's personal space, putting one arm on the table to the side of his associate, Harvey's hand fell close to Mike's when he had finished the introduction. Harvey placed his other arm around the back of Mike's chair. Aaron noticed the movement and gave Mike a lighthearted smile.

"You know, Aaron, I think it's past your bedtime. You should probably go." Harvey said. Aaron's eyes lingered on Mike before meeting Harvey's. "_Now_." Harvey's voice was tighter than before.

Mike looked over at Harvey, shifting slightly in his seat as the uncomfortable air continued to level around them. Mike leaned off the table and put his hands in his own lap, leaning just a little closer to Harvey.

"Come on, Harv. I just wanna talk with you guys." Aaron gave him a genuine looking smile, though Harvey knew it was fake.

Harvey could see Jessica watching them from across the room. Her look made it clear that he was supposed to be playing nice. He gave her the slightest of nods, just to assure her he wasn't being too mean.

"I've heard of you, Mike."

That caught both of their attentions. Mike looked up at Aaron surprised, while Harvey on the other hand was now glaring at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The 'genius associate' that you are has gotten your name around. A lot of people are very, very impressed." Aaron gave Mike a flirtatious smile and Harvey resisted the urge to hit that smile off Aaron's face.

"Well, thanks." Mike smiled back appreciatively, a little embarrassed by the flattering comment.

"Yeah, a _lot_ of people have wanted to get their hands on you." Harvey's death glare just worsened as Aaron's voice continued. "And that brain of yours, of course." He laughed.

Mike laughed slightly with him, more out of being polite than anything. Under the table, he reached a hand over to just above Harvey's knee, in an attempt the get the older man to relax.

"So, tell me Mike, what's it like to be working under the _wonderful_ Harvey Specter?" Aaron looked over at Harvey with a condescending smirk as he sipped at his beer.

Mike glanced between the two of them, almost concerned for Aaron's well-being if Harvey's look was anything to go by. "It's great." Mike said. He felt Harvey relax just slightly at the words.

"Do you think you'll work for Pearson Hardman forever?" Aaron asked and immediately Mike felt Harvey tense up again. He gave Harvey's leg a gentle squeeze. "I mean, I was talking to my father and he said that you would be a perfect candidate for the opening spots we have at our firm."

Mike shifted uncomfortably. "I like where I'm at now, Aaron, but thank you."

Aaron nodded. "Well, when you _do_ change your mind, give me a call. Alright? Just think about it." He threw another smile and Mike politely nodded and returned the gesture - knowing full well that was one phone call that would never happen. Aaron gave Harvey a nod as well. "I'll see you around, Harv. It was wonderful getting to meet you, Mike." Aaron shook his hand once more, a little longer than the last time, before giving him a wink and walking off into the party. Harvey glared at the bastard's back as he crossed the room and headed back towards the bar.

"Harvey." Mike whispered, hand squeezing Harvey's knee again. He waited a moment, unable to gain the other man's attention. Harvey just continued to glare at Aaron, who was now speaking with the bartender. Mike had the feeling that Harvey was probably planning Aaron's demise. Mike leaned closer to him, saying his name again, voice just below his ear. Harvey took in a deep breath before turning towards him, looking down at Mike now. "I don't think I've ever seen you this jealous." Mike said playfully as he leaned forward, bringing his elbows up to the table again.

"I'm not jealous." Harvey said quickly, too quickly. Mike gave him a sideways glance, reaching up to play with the straw in his cup. "I'm _not_." Harvey said again, fist clenching on the table before reaching for his drink once more to distract his hands.

Mike watched him, then raised his eyebrows at him, another challenging look that made it clear he wasn't believing it. Mike opened his mouth to speak but a young, strawberry blonde waitress walked up to their table before he had the chance to say anything.

"Mike?" She asked. Mike nodded at her. "This is from the gentleman, at the bar. Aaron." She gave him a smile, set down the drink in front of him and walked back into the crowd of people.

Mike looked down at the drink and realized that, obviously, Aaron had paying attention to him most of the night, and apparently read him really well, because he had sent Mike one of his favorite drinks. Mike looked over at the bar as well and made eye contact with Aaron, who gave him a nod, a smile, and a small raise of his glass. Aaron returned his attention to the conversation he was in after that. Mike looked over at Harvey, who was glaring down at the glass.

"He _cannot_ be serious." Harvey said harshly under his breath.

"It's just a drink, Harvey." Mike stated.

"It isn't though. Not with him." Harvey looked away from the glass and focused on something outside the window beside them - mainly to just have his back facing Aaron at the bar. Mike looked over Harvey's shoulder, at Aaron again, who was now laughing with whatever group of people were around him.

"I was going to get another one anyways." Mike commented, reaching for the glass.

Harvey immediately took it out of his hand. "Don't drink it. Don't encourage him." Harvey said.

Mike looked up at him, almost a little shocked. "Harvey, you can't actually be jealous of him. It's just a drink." Mike looked at him incredulously.

"It's encouraging him, Mike. Which I don't need to deal with." Harvey set the glass down on the table, away from them.

"Which _you_ don't need to deal with?" Mike asked. "He's not interested in _you_, Harvey."

"No, you're right, he's interested in _you_ - which makes it my problem."

"Your _problem_?" Mike looked up at him.

Harvey immediately realized his mistake in word choice. "Wait, Mike-"

Mike avoided Harvey's touch as he slid out of his high table seat, taking his suit jacket. "Can you, just, grow up a little while I go to the bathroom?" Mike asked as he slipped the jacket on. Harvey watched him walk away in slight defeat, before returning to glare at Aaron.

Aaron, the little brat, just looked back at him with what seemed like a triumphant smirk - as if his main goal was to put Harvey and Mike in tense waters. Harvey figured that it probably was. He didn't give the bastard the satisfaction of reacting though, and just turned his focus to something else across the room, until Jessica stepped up to the table.

"Harvey." Jessica said, standing across from him. He looked over at her. "Whatever Aaron Lesser is doing, ignore it. We do _not_ need a repeat of '09." Harvey just laughed - that fight had definitely not been his fault that year. "I'm serious, Harvey." She enforced.

"I have it under control." Harvey stated, voice tight.

Jessica watched him for a long moment. "Really? Do you?" She tilted her head slightly as her eyebrows raised. "Because, sulkily watching your boyfriend stalk off to the bathroom doesn't really qualify." She sipped at her champagne glass in order to hide her smirk, knowing Harvey could still see it. Harvey glared at her. "You know not to let Aaron and his comments get to your head. Now, go fix this with Mike and then you two may leave. It's almost nine forty-five anyways." Jessica gave him a quick smile and nod before getting up and sauntering back into the crowd of the party without another word.

Harvey looked around the room once more, before glancing back at the bar to, gratefully, see that Aaron was no longer there. He finished off the last of his drink before heading towards the bathroom to get his boyfriend.

Harvey rounded the corner to the hall that the bathrooms were down, just in time to see Mike walking out of the bathroom...with Aaron beside him.

* * *

So, there is a second chapter to this that I will be posting up after the episode airs so, in like an hour, be back for that! Anyways, I hope you liked it.

Review please! ALSO. I livetweet ( **amy_saltshake**r) episodes so, come and talk to me during the episode!

Send me prompts please;** buriedvoices-stolenlives** (. tumblr) (. com). or you can send me them to me on twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second part to the fic I put up just before the beginning Suits season three aired. Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

**Title ::** Okay.  
**Disclaimer ::** I still don't own them.

-x- _Chapter Two._

"No! Really! It happened. Harvey threw a punch, ended up hitting my father right in the face!" Aaron laughed loudly, and Harvey tried to ignore the painful grip in his chest when Mike laughed with him. The only thing that softened the blow was the fact that Harvey knew that Mike's laugh was fake right now. He knew the sound of Mike's actual laugh perfectly, and that wasn't it.

Harvey quickly hid himself behind the corner, peering just enough around it to see the two of them.

"So, Mike." Aaron looked up at him. "Now that Harvey isn't around, do you really think you'll work at the firm much longer?"

Harvey turned his head to hear them a little better.

"Honestly?" Mike asked. Harvey's chest tightened painfully, he knew Mike had been offered other jobs at other firms, but Harvey never imagined Mike even contemplating taking any of them. "I already told you, Aaron. I'm happy with where I am. And-" Mike paused, smiling slightly. "I'm happy with Harvey." The tightness in Harvey's chest subsided at that.

"Ah, come on, Mike." Aaron took a step closer to him.

"What are-" Mike started before Aaron stepped closer again, forcing Mike to back against the wall in an attempt to maintain some space between them. "Aaron-"

"Look, Mike," Aaron took another step and Mike started realizing how much bigger Aaron was than him. He had a couple inches in height compared to Mike, and clearly had an advantage at the moment. Mike swallowed. "What I said was true, a lot of people want to get their _hands_ on you." Aaron's hands came up to rest against the wall on both sides of Mike's head. He leaned in very close to Mike's face as he spoke.

Harvey was about to step in when Mike pushed at Aaron roughly, effectively forcing the older man away from him. "You must be out of your mind." Mike took in a breath. "I have to get back to Harvey."

Aaron adjusted his suit jacket slightly, looking at Mike again. "You just made a _big_ mistake, Mike."

"_I_ made a big mistake? You just-" Mike moved to walk away as he spoke but Aaron pushed him against the wall again, pressing his lips to Mike's. Aaron's hands held Mike's arms down against the wall and Harvey had to physically restrain himself from punching a hole in the wall - and then in Aaron's face - before he cleared his throat and came fully around the corner.

Aaron immediately pulled back when he heard Harvey move to stand at the top of the small hallway. Aaron's lips slipped into a smirk instead of being pressed against Mike's like they were half a second ago.

Mike's chest tightened painfully, taking in the look on Harvey's face. "Harvey, I didn't-I wasn't-" Mike voice faltered slightly, unable to handle the idea of Harvey thinking Mike would kiss Aaron willingly. Mike had no idea what Harvey saw but, he could guess that Harvey coming around the corner to see Aaron pressed against him and forcing his tongue down Mike's throat wasn't a comforting thought at the moment.

"Oh! Hey there, Harv. I was just telling Mike here about your little_ fiasco_ a few years back." Aaron smiled at him, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Oh, yeah? Would you like a repeat?" Harvey asked sarcastically, though he was completely serious. He'd have no issue throwing his fist into Aaron's jaw right about now.

"Harvey-" Mike stepped forward, placing himself between the two of them. Harvey's look towards Aaron made it look like Harvey was about to kill him.

"What's the matter, Harv?" Aaron asked from behind Mike, raising an eyebrow. "Don't trust your little associate enough? We were just talking." Aaron smirked again.

Harvey glared over Mike's shoulder, his jaw visibly tensing. Mike pressed his hand against Harvey's chest, gently stopping him from taking this any farther than the earlier threat.

"Don't." Mike whispered, looking up at him. Harvey didn't look down at him though, just kept his harsh gaze focused on Aaron. Mike knew that Harvey would cross the line and throw his knuckles into Aaron's face without a second thought. Mike didn't miss Harvey's fist clenching at his sides.

"Jealous there, Harvey?" Aaron asked and at this point Mike even wished he would just shut up. Mike was certainly not going to be able to handle Jessica's wrath if she found out that he was the cause of a fight, when he was there to make sure that one didn't happen. Mike's hand pressed against Harvey's chest a little more.

"Please?" Mike asked quietly, voice just loud enough for Harvey to hear. Harvey finally looked down at him and Harvey immediately saw the pleading look in Mike's eyes. Mike looked terrified and that was something that seemed to melt away all of Harvey's willpower to beat the shit out of Aaron right now.

"Well," Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's hips instead. "I think it's time to head on upstairs, don't you think?" Harvey gently pulled Mike against him. "So sorry to have to pull you two away from one another." Mike winced and Aaron's head dropped with a small laugh on his lips, obviously he knew that he was getting on Harvey's nerves.

"It was nice talking with you, Mike." Aaron gave them both smiles. "I'm sure we'll be talking again soon." Aaron brushed past them, both of them noticed the way Aaron's hand grazed across Mike's lower back as he walked away. Harvey was about to reach out, tempted to grab Aaron, throw him into a wall and threaten him to never touch Mike in any way, anywhere _ever_ again but, Mike's hand taking his stopped him. "Enjoy the rest of your night, gentlemen." Aaron called out as he headed back into the event.

"Harvey-"

"Upstairs." Harvey ordered quickly. His voice was tight, almost as tight as his jaw, and it actually made Mike wince and cause his heartbeat to double. Harvey placed a hand on the small of Mike's back, ushering him towards the elevators around the corner.

The slow ride up seemed to take longer than ever before. It was silent, much too silent for Mike's liking. Harvey wasn't looking at him, and he wasn't touching Mike anymore either. Harvey didn't have his arm around Mike's waist, he wasn't holding his hand, or even the usual touch of fingertips gently placed against the small of his back like there usually was. The cut off from contact started to make Mike's heart hurt even more.

Mike bit nervously into his lower lip, following Harvey silently into the suite after they reached their floor. Harvey removed his suit jacket first, walking farther into the room to place it over the couch. Mike stayed standing by the door, looking down as Harvey walked out of view.

His chest hurt more now than it did downstairs when he first saw Harvey.

Subconsciously, Mike wiped at his mouth. He winced slightly when he brushed over where Aaron bit into his lower lip. He didn't realize he was doing it but, he was wiping the back of his hand over his lips when Harvey stepped back into his view.

Mike watched almost teary eyed as Harvey let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "...Mike-"

"Harvey, I'm so sorry-" Mike looked up and jumped towards him immediately, wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck. "I didn't-Harvey-I swear-"

Harvey had to suck in a breath as Mike wrapped around him, Mike's hug was tight enough that it almost knocked the wind out of him. Mike felt as though Harvey was going to push him off, push him off for kissing Aaron or maybe for being an idiot and letting Aaron kiss him but then, after a moment, Harvey was wrapping arms around him and hugging Mike back instead, pulling the younger man closer to him. Harvey could hear Mike's voice beginning to break while he tried to stumble through an apology. It was easy to tell that Mike was in tears and Harvey started to feel terrible.

"I know, Mike." Harvey's voice was gentle, breath soft against Mike's neck.

Mike just held him tighter and Harvey's heart started to hurt as he listened to Mike try to calm himself down. "Aaron just - he just -"

"I saw what happened, Mike, it's okay." He put his hand in Mike's hair, caressing him gently.

Mike pulled back slowly, swallowing hard before shaking his head. "No, I know, but what you saw isn't what happened-"

"Mike." Harvey moved his hands to Mike's face, causing Mike to stop talking. "I saw you try to push him. I saw you fight with him first."

Mike was looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Y-you did?"

Harvey nodded, a small reassuring smile forming. Harvey's smile faded slightly and he glanced at Mike's lips before meeting his eyes once more. "I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at him."

"You are?" Mike sniffed.

Harvey nodded again, stroking his thumb across Mike's cheek to get rid of a tear. "...It's...technically sexual assault, you did tell him no. You _could_ report it...if you wanted."

Mike met his gaze. "Harvey-"

"I know, I know." He gave Mike a small half smile. "You're too sweet of a guy to do that." Harvey tilted his head slightly as he ran his thumb over Mike's bottom lip.

"So," Mike sniffed. "You're not mad at me?"

Harvey shook his head. "No, Mike." Harvey's hands fell back to Mike's sides. "Why would I be?"

"I mean, I...I did tell you to grow up-"

"I needed to." Harvey nodded.

Mike bit into his lower lip. "But-"

"_Mike_." Harvey placed his hands against Mike's face once more, thumbs gently sliding beneath his eyes. "Listen, I'm the one who should be telling you that I'm sorry. And I am. I overreacted and I certainly didn't handle the situation like I should have." Harvey wrapped Mike up in his arms once more, holding Mike against his chest. "I'm sorry, Mike."

Mike wasn't crying anymore but he still had a line of tears in his eyes. Harvey pulled the younger man closer against him.

Mike clutched to the front of Harvey's dress shirt and, under other circumstances, Harvey would tease him about messing with fine clothing but, at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just happy to have his associate back where he needed him, back where he belonged.

-x-

Harvey wordlessly tugged Mike farther into their suite, heading towards the shower. He kept his arm wrapped around Mike, kept the younger man as close as he could. Mike wrapped his hand tightly around Harvey's.

Harvey undressed Mike slowly, kissing him gently after undoing each button on his shirt. Mike fell into the motion of Harvey's hands, moving with him as Harvey turned the shower water on. They finished undressing one another as the water heated up.

In the shower, Mike leaned into the soft touches from Harvey's fingertips, head resting in the crook of Harvey's neck and shoulder. Harvey positioned Mike under the water, holding the younger man to him. Harvey soaped up Mike's skin, cleaning him of all of Aaron's touch.

"I'm still really sorry." Mike mumbled into his shoulder after a few minutes.

"You don't need to be. It's just Aaron, Mike. He...he ruins things."

Mike pulled back to look at him after Harvey was silent for a long moment. "Harvey?" Mike prompted.

Harvey's hands moved to his lower back, fingers pressing against the small dimples at the base of Mike's spine, letting his hands graze into Mike's skin there. "He..." Harvey sighed. "He talked to you about the job, and just, with the drink and...then I saw him against you-I just..." Harvey let out a breath. "I got jealous, I did." He admitted as he looked down at Mike. "I don't ever wanna see you kissing someone else again." Harvey's hand reached up, stroking Mike's temple before running his fingers through Mike's wet hair.

Mike frowned, looking away. "I didn't want him to do it." He mumbled.

"I know." Harvey gave him a reassuring nod.

"I told him I was happy with you."

"I know." Harvey leaned down, pressing their foreheads together before placing a soft kiss against Mike's lips. "And it's good, because I'm happy with you too Mike."

Mike smiled gently up at him before leaning into Harvey once more.

They stayed under the water for a long time, relaxing into one another, and trying to calm down from earlier events.

-x-

Later, they crawled into bed together, Mike lying to face Harvey, burrowing himself into Harvey's side the second the older man got into bed. Harvey cuddled the younger man towards him, closing his eyes as he felt Mike's breath soft against his chest.

"I don't want him to take you away from me." Harvey admitted after a long silent moment, hands stroking through Mike's hair.

Mike brought himself out of his little hiding spot. "What?" Confused blue eyes met Harvey's. Though Harvey stayed silent, looking away from him. "Harvey, he couldn't..." Mike shook his head. "No one could." He admitted, trying to get Harvey to look at him once more.

When Harvey all but refused to match his gaze, Mike sat up a little more and settled himself halfway over Harvey's chest. He used one hand to tilt Harvey's chin towards him, finally getting Harvey to look him in the eye.

"No one." Mike repeated.

Harvey searched his eyes for a good ten seconds before finally giving Mike a small smile.

"Okay." Harvey's voice was soft as he nodded a bit.

"Okay?" Mike drew in a deep breath, sighing against Harvey's lips.

"Okay." He said softly again before pulling Mike close against him.

Mike smiled slightly against Harvey's lips, just before Harvey pulled him into another kiss. Harvey's hands fell to Mike's hips, pulling the younger man fully on top of him. Mike sunk down into Harvey. He lazily kissed at Harvey's jaw, gently biting at his skin every so often before making a stripe down Harvey's neck and towards his collarbone.

Harvey moaned from above him, digging his fingers into Mike's sides softly as the younger man continued. Mike smiled against him as he felt Harvey's hands sneak up the back of his shirt. Harvey's fingers gently drew shapes on his back as Mike kissed him.

Mike stretched his arms over Harvey's head, leaning closer to him. "Hey, Harvey?"

"Hm?" Harvey gripped at Mike's hips a little tighter.

"I love you." Mike smiled at him.

Harvey leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. "I love you too, Mikey." He paused, letting out a breath. "I love you too." He repeated, before kissing Mike once more and squeezing his hips a little tighter.

* * *

So, there's that. I hope you liked it. Review, please. Maybe if I get enough of them, I'll throw in some possessive!Harvey smut. Because that's always a good thing.

ANYWAYS. THAT EPISODE THOUGH. LIKE OHMYGOD. WHAT A PREMIERE. I HAVE DIED. EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT WAS JUST ASDFGHJKL. HARVEY AND MIKE YELLING AT EACHOTHER LITERALLY HURT MY HEART. I NEED THEM BACK TOGETHER OKAY. BUT MIKE WITH THE OFFICE AND THE FIGHTING TO GET HARVEY'S TRUST BACK AND JUST OHMYGOD ADKFKJDHFKLAJFGH I think it gave me a heart attack. Hope everyone else survived it though!

_Prompts:_ **buriedvoices-stolenlives** (. tumblr) (. com) or ( ) **amy_saltshaker**


End file.
